My Queen
by Duplicate is not a name
Summary: Link thoughts on Queen Zelda as he carries out his duty as the Hero. One-sided Zelink, implied Zelgan.


**My Queen**

My Queen is a fair woman,

She is wise and just and noble,

She is the fairest woman in this land,

And I've pledged my life to her.

My Queen has sent me in a mission,

And my mission is dangerous,

And it could claim my life,

But my Queen is a fair woman.

I've put my life at her service and my life at her feet,

She's smiled a warm smile to me,

But one that does not reach her eyes,

But my Queen is a fair one.

She's sent me to a land of fire and death,

Where the sun does not smile in the sky,

And the ashes replace the greenery of the land,

But my Queen is a fair one, and I shan't question her wish.

Scorching trees and feasting crows welcome me to this land of doom,

I've come to defeat my Queen's enemies,

And in her name and shall spill their blood and claim their lives,

For my Queen is a fair woman, and her wish is my command.

My enemies' blood is on my hands and staining my clothes,

Their bodies lay at my feet and as their still warm blood drips from my blade,

But I feel no guilt, for I am fulfilling my Queen's command,

For my Queen's cause is just and I'll see it done.

I breathe deeply as the enemy commander stands before me,

And I do not falter when I threaten him with my sword,

He is tall, with blazing golden eyes and a fiery mane that resembles the blood I've just spilled,

He laughs and the sounds reminds me of that of the thunder,

But I'm not afraid, for I am serving my Queen.

As I charge, my enemy mocks my loyalty and the mission my Queen has trusted upon me,

His words taste like poison as he insults my quest,

And I won't stand for such insolence from this barbarian,

For I know my Queen is a righteous one.

I fight my enemy as his lies flood my ears,

And as he deflects, I hear him speak of an ancient tribe,

Betrayed and eliminated by my Queen's ancestors,

But I do not listen, for my Queen is a noble one.

I am tired of his blasphemies and I thrust my sword into his body,

I feel my heart beating fast as I step away and see him spit his own blood,

I've defeated him, and just when I think everything's over, there's a light,

And as it fades, I can see my Queen standing before us.

She stands, clad in armour and bow in hand,

I smile up at hear, for I am happy to see her,

But she does not cast her eyes towards me,

But to her foe.

Her eyes are glaciers,

Her face is sculpted in marble,

And as she loads the bow and aims at her greatest enemy,

Her expressionless face will not betray her thoughts.

I barely realize I'm bleeding as I watch the exchange,

My enemy laughs, but this time it does not reminds me of the thunder,

As it is stained with the sickly sound of the blood in his throat,

But the expression carved upon my Queen's features is unreadable.

I start to feel weak as the pain seizes my body and dulls my senses,

My vision starts to fade,

But I struggle to focus on my Queen and her enemy,

Her aim is accurate and her pose is steady, ever ready to shot if she so wishes.

My Queen and her foe exchange words I cannot distinguish,

But I can see my enemy on his knees and an arrogant smile on his face,

The wound hurts and my energy fading,

But I find myself shocked when my Queen lowers her bow and approaches her enemy.

And I feel my blood boiling as I watch her blurry form lean into my enemy's face

And gift him with a kiss that should've been mine.

And suddenly my hope seems taken away,

But I realize this is not my Queen's doing, but that of the demon before her.

My body shakes with rage,

And with renewed energy I pick up my sword,

For I've sworn to defend my Queen,

And that filthy demon has poisoned her mind.

Without a second thought, I push the demon away from her,

And I slash and pierce his body with my sword

Till he is nothing but an unmoving mound of flesh beyond recognition,

For I love my Queen and I've saved her from that demon's claws.

But it is not until then that I notice the dagger where my enemy's heart should've been,

And as confusion invades me, I turn to my Queen,

And notice a single tear rolling down her porcelain skin.

It doesn't make sense, for I've saved my Queen from the devil's curse.

But as I look up at her, I realize the sorrow in her eyes,

And her pain feels like a stab in my heart,

For I've stolen her mercy and exchanged it with senseless rage,

And my Queen is hurt and I am the cause of her misery.

But it is all gone with the same speed as it came,

And once again, her face is ice and marble,

And this time there's no smile for me,

And in its' place I obtain nothing more than a curt nod before she vanishes away.

And my heart is aching,

And my soul screaming,

For my Queen is not mine,

And I have slaughtered her King.


End file.
